Tango
by Porcelain.Heart
Summary: She fled the country and now it's time to face the truth. What happens when a Christmas celebration brings a couple who haven't spoken in five years, together? Post Hogwarts. Heavy snogging!


A/N: A one-shot written for **Broadwayxox**, by request. I hope you enjoy, my dear! Warning, read only if you're okay with cussing and heavy snogging. Ooh, did I just give something away? Oops. Post Hogwarts!

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter_ belongs to JK Rowling.A couple lines belongs to a friend, Captain.

Tango

Merlin, she hate these blasted balls. Especially when it's one that's "cordially" being held at the Malfoy manor. Not that she hated the place, but rather the host. Or one at least. No, the home itself is beautiful, She'd been here many times, though not quite as much lately… But the furnishings here, they are all so wonderful. Narcissa has good taste. The Turkish rugs, embroidered pillows made of fine silk, gold trim, jewel encrusted frames, the Roman marbled floor, which lead to believe the manor had been built centuries ago, and the large fireplace with the Malfoy crest embedded on the stone. Clearly the home had been provided with much care and many gallons. Still, the warm home had lacked one thing.

Love.

Pansy had never grown up around love; her parents didn't hold each other in times of distress or whisper soft words. No, they were merely in lust; they were forced to marry for the power that each had. Pansy's mother came from a line of pureblood's dating back to the time of Merlin himself, and her father came from a rich, powerful family as well. They wanted to keep that image of pride. They didn't bat lashes at each other across the dinner table- no one even spoke. They didn't laugh at jokes, they stared, half hoping that the other actually got it, but usually neither of them did. They didn't even share a room really. Her mother had begun to sleep in a chamber further down the hall when Pansy was only fourteen. And then she was too young to understand what was going on. Naturally, Pansy learned by her family's way. She learned to love power, money, blood, and beauty. If she were offered the world, on two different plates, one being plastic the other being gold, but the gold was smaller she would still take it. Because gold is worth more than plastic.

She couldn't bare the way it felt at times. So warm, yet to completely frozen and empty. She had become use to that feeling though. Her own home not quite as luxurious or antic as the Malfoy manor but it too had that missing feelings. Her own room was cold, even with the fire booming at full height on summer days. It always held that cold, empty feeling to it.

"Pansy, do stop sulking and go find your friends," Ordered a tall, frail woman, of 46 years.

Pansy Parkinson was standing in rather close-knit circle consisting on many high-class, pureblood wives (She being the only one who hadn't married), all gossiping about the latest news: The end of the war.

No one had stopped talking about it, even though it had ended over four months ago. No one had stopped celebrating it either, though most pureblood families, having been on the Dark Lords side, weren't all excited about it. Many known death eaters had been killed, other's imprisoned, and the rest were let loose, because everyone knew without their lord, they would never try anything. The rest of the followers were all hushed about the whole incident and didn't speak of it. The Parkinson family being on the many.

Pansy's father, Victor had been a death eater, though he was never marked, he still sought out to defend his place in society, and after the death of Albus Dumbledore, Pansy's mother fled the Wizarding world taking Pansy with her--- Leaving her father behind. It had all gone so fast that Pansy hadn't even the time to say goodbye to anyone, not even a letter. And once they had arrived where they were going to be living, her mother forbidden her to write anyone, even her most closest: Draco Malfoy.

That was what had torn the young witch up the most, leaving behind someone she cared about so deeply she had even found the courage to admit she had even fallen him… She didn't even believe in love then, but when he told her what had happened… She was gone. It was right after Snape had killed Dumbledore and finished the job; Pansy had been waiting for Draco to return in an alcove, watching the dark mar shimmer in the night sky- she knew they had won that night. But when Draco came, so flushed pink, and breathing heavily, Pansy knew something had gone wrong.

He pushed her into a corner, pinning her to the wall and smothered her lips with his own, hands holding her to him. It was like a last breath for her. She felt suddenly as if her whole world was dieing. The need for him, to hold him… It was too much. His lips burned her flesh, marred her innocent sin for life. It was that look, that pretentious look in his eyes that made her actually cry. He kissed the tear that fell down her rosy cheek. And that was when she had said it. Never in her life had the worlds flowed so gracefully from her sweet lips. Never had she felt an emotion so strong that every cell on her body felt alive.

She should have known that saying that to him, only mean the end for good. He kissed her fiercely as footsteps grew louder near them, shouting grew stronger, and the dark mark dimmer. "You're my sweetest sin, Flower." He had told her, holding her close to him, his steely gray eyes taking in her innocent beauty. Time ran out. "Love you…"

And he was gone.

The next day, Pansy's mother had arrived and swept her away. Not even a good bye to Daphne or Millicent. No last smart remark to the mudbloods. Her mother fled them both to Italy to stay at their family summer home in the muggle world. For five years she lived at that home. It was small, only just enough room for the two, and cozy. Nothing that Pansy had been use too.

She watched her mother change. Loose her Slytherin side as she adapted a more motherly side. Fussing over this and that to Pansy. Cooking dinner and dismissing the house elves for good. She went shopping on her own. Walked the beach at night. She changed. And so had Pansy. Those days were the hardest. When she would close her eyes and see only gray ice staring back. He didn't know she was gone. Their plan for a future, ruined. Everything was thrown away. It took all her courage she had, and she was no Gryffindor, to forget him. Forget the past. Her friends, her father, her life, her future. She had start over and grow new.

She met Lennox at a restaurant. She and her mother had decided to try some muggle food for once, so they both dressed up in a muggle dress, her mother in black and Pansy in a dress of pale yellow. He was mindlessly walking around and bumped into Pansy. The instant their eyes met she new he was a way to start new. It turned out that Lennox was a wizard, though a halfblood, and he had been related to Tracey a long way back. They didn't really know each other though.

He talked to her in Italian, even though she couldn't speak it. Kissed her on the cheek. And worshipped her, but he never met the standards **he** had set for her. He was never enough to make her fall in love. She was in too deep already.

They were together for over four years, until the day the sat on the beach outside her home, and he kissed her, and **His** name rolled right off her tongue when he admitted to love her. His dark brown eyes widened and blinked. And she swore. They had never had a physical relationship, it was always about the communication with him, even if she couldn't understand what he was saying. But that was the last of it. Pansy knew that she had too go back.

She and her mother were sitting in their dinning room, eating and drinking red wine when the news of the war ending had struck. Her mother casted one look to her daughter, a tear passing down her fragile face; out of happiness or fright, Pansy never knew.

"Don't go back, Pansy…" She had told her daughter.

Pansy merely blinked. "I have to, mother."

"There's nothing left. They're all gone."

"My heart will never cease to believe that, mother. They're not gone till I am. Till my heart has stopped."

Pansy didn't even bother to pack her things. She just left with one satchel filled with some things precious, the last of her money, the key to her families Gringott's account if her father hadn't already emptied it, and wand. She had apperated to her family's estates hoping to find her father, but he was nowhere to be found. Their home was left untouched, with the exception of cleaning by their house elves, the furniture still covered in white sheets and lamps unlit for the past 5 years. The place was just as she and mother left seven years ago, right down to the last charmed box and wrappers in the trash from a box of toffee's. It wasn't at all welcoming too her, and she certainly didn't plan on spending the rest of her life there _alone_. She couldn't just up and sell the house, not with a war having just ended; no one would buy a home that fast. She emptied the safe her parents kept money, expensive jewelry, documents, and anything else of mere importance and used what she got form it, which was a considerable amount.

She didn't cry. She didn't do anything. Her mother was right, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

A week later, Pansy had set out what she had always dreamed of doing, and opened a shop in Diagon Alley. Most places had been abandoned with signs labeled, "Out of business" or "Closed till further notice". Pansy had the first shop opened since the beginning of a new era.

_D'Amour._

That's what she called it. French for "The Love", she made high quality robes for all occasions. It boomed within two days. She had hired a full staff of young witches to do the minimal work and while she stayed in her back office, drawing new idea's for robes. It was a large shop, decorated in black and gold, mirrors perched on every wall from floor to ceiling, and robes of every color and material hung on racks. The top was adorned with a large two story flat where Pansy lived. Her family's estates left as a memory etched into her mind. She never wanted to go back.

Not in a million years had Pansy Parkinson thought her little robe shop would actually become **the** robes shop. Everywhere she went she saw her own robes on other people; children, old men, and even women of maternity. But the one class of people who had really started to go crazy for her fine silk and lace, were the teenagers. They had all become addicted to them. They were like brooms for the incompatible Quidditch players. Ooh yes, she had even started making robes for a few professional teams as well, and was getting word that the old robe maker was starting to lose faith in his business. Well, you snooze you lose. Not everyone is meant to be the number one. At least not forever. But her robes were selling out so fast that she was starting to wonder if she would be able to supply them. They really weren't that nice, just better made than everyday robes from the other shops. Hers were only liked more because they were expensive and rich. Because she had robes that had a four-digit gallon price for them, and everyone wanted the best to fit in. And with _celebrations_ going on everywhere you went, they all had to show off, especially purebloods.

They were her number one buyers. They bought her robes like they were jewels at times. They spent hours looking at the fine silk, staring at how the stitches were all aligned so perfectly and how they were all different. Pansy didn't make two of a kind, somehow they were all different in a way. And that's what made it even better. They all wanted the most expensive and the most beautiful. So they would grab the ones further back against the wall, where Pansy had put her precious high-class robes. Women would stand there and admire the robes, holding them up to their bodies and staring into the mirrors that surrounded the shop.

Now she was a celebrity witch. She was in the magazines and the news. She had even signed autographs. Who would have thought that fashion would give her almost everything she wanted- **Almost**. She had gained a place in society, so it wasn't one beside the dark lord or with **Him**, but she was high-class, and she got there on her own and without her parents money or **His**. She was sophisticated and classy; she brought in the new looks for everyone. She owned the cutest shop in Britain. Really, what other shop looked so amazing? _D'Amour_ was trendy. Not plain and boring like the other shops. Hers even smelt nice, because she couldn't risk losing business just because it reeked of must. She was know a guest to some of the most outrageous parties she had even heard of, but rarely went to them. She didn't want to risk running into anyone who she had left with a word, especially one.

But most of all, Pansy had what she wanted on her own. Sure she had a little help from her families vault, but still that wouldn't have bought her all the publicity she had been gaining for a couple of weeks. She liked the publicity too. She liked showing off. She lived off of compliments, sucked them up like the last sip of butterbeer and savored them. She used them to her best advantage. She had beauty, charm, wits, and she was good with a wand. She was the perfect suitor for any man. And many wanted her.

In school, she was always pug-nose-Pansy. Okay, so her nose wasn't perfect, really whose was? Not even Gildory Lockhart had a perfect nose, and that many had made _Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award_ even after he went nuts and was locked up in St Mungo's. But her features were flattering now. She had grown up.

Pansy had brought her mother over to London after a month and let her stay in her flat with Pansy. Slowly, Pansy watched her mothers shell crack once again, her Slytherin trends were starting show more, but now they were marred with her motherly affections.

And then one day she received the invitation: The Malfoy families annual Christmas ball. It was the first word from anyone she knew she had ever gotten since her arrival home. Besides a run-in with Daphne at her shop who went ecstatic when she saw both Pansy and her work. She had bought close seven hundreds gallons worth of robes. But that was it.

She had refused to go. But her mother objected and demanded that Pansy go or else she would take all her money back. It was settled then. Pansy was going after all, but not unless her mother came as well. Deal made.

Pansy had made a robe especially for herself. Her mother merely stuck to a bland blue dressrobe Pansy made. Pansy's robes were designed to cut low at the neck, but not in a ostentatious way. The cute only allowed so much for the eye to see, yet enhanced what she had lacked. It flowed down her body in a flowy silk, covered in laces at the hems. The bodice was tighter as a white ribbon tied around the back in a small bow- the robe coloring being a light pink; almost frosty looking. I made her dark, ebony hair look even darker and her creamy porcelain complexion even lighter. When her dark eyes scanned herself in a mirror the memory of her Yule Ball flooded her mind.

Pansy sighed softly at the thought.

Her mother frowned at her and narrowed her eyes to the twenty-one year old witch, warning her not to test her patience. They had only been at the celebration for ten minutes, and so far she had yet to see a single one person she recognized.

"I'm going to find the drinks," Said Pansy to the groups of women. "It was nice to meet you."

When she began to walk away, Pansy heard a few of the women begin to chat up with her mother. "Is she married?" ("No.") Pansy inwardly grimaced. Why were purebloods so eager to marry anyway? Love obviously wasn't the reason…

"Pansy! Pansy Parkinson?" A voice flooded the room as Pansy entered the small bar room. It was decorated in black and white, finished with a grand piano and a red rose. Such Malfoy taste… Such a lovely home… She turned at blinked at the girl. She wasn't too attractive, but she seemed familiar… Sandy blonde hair. Chubby cheeks. Green eyes. "Millicent Bulstrode?"

"Crabbe," Corrected Millicent, embracing the petite girl. "I've been married for six months now. Merlin, Pansy. You're gorgeous! I haven't heard from you in… **ages**! How are you?"

"Thank you, Millicent. And congratulations." Pansy mumbled, hiding her eyes from the man behind her. Vincent Crabbe. Still the same, only bulkier and meaner looking than ever. Smarter looking as well. "I'm doing well, thank you. How are you?"

Crabbe eyed her from the corner. Something told her that he was warning her the way he had narrowed his eyes to her. "Oh you know…" Millicent replied, smirking and patting her stomach. "I'm good. I didn't expect you to show up. Vincent and I would have brought you a present!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Asked Pansy, sharply.

"Oh… Well, you know. It's been five years since anyone has heard from you, Pansy… we just didn't think you'd come… But we're glad you did! I've missed you terribly! I have so much to tell you!" Millicent was positively beaming. "Come with me. I want you to meet someone!"

"Oh! No, Millicent. I couldn't impose! Really… I was just coming to get a drink." Said Pansy, blushing softly under the soft glow of the light.

"Oh pish-posh! Come on, Pans!" Millicent gave a small giggle and dragged Pansy by the hand back out to the ballroom. "You didn't come alone did you?"

Pansy shook her head. "No of course not. My mother came."

Millicent laughed. "No, I meant, date wise…"

Blink. "… Oh… well, yes, in fact I did…"

"Really? I though by now you'd have settled down---,"

"No." Hissed Pansy sharply, pulling her hand away. "I haven't been in a relationship since I moved back."

Well, not a real date at least. She had been out casually with a few men, but no one serious. All were completely out of **their** league. She walked with Millicent to a large group of girls talking in a circle and sighed. There was Daphne, Tracey Davis, Padma Patil, a few girls she didn't know, and then a few she couldn't place a name too. Millicent gave her a small push in the back.

"Ladies. Look who I found… Miss Pansy P---,"

"PANSY!" Bam. Screech. Giggle. Hug. Pansy couldn't breath Tracey had such a tight grip around her neck. Daphne had giggled at the bubbly blonde who launched herself at the ebony haired girl who merely blinked and patted her strangely on the back. "Omigod!"

Awkward… …

For the next ten minutes, Pansy was bombarded with questions from the ladies. She felt so odd. Her being the girl who use to order them around and tease them, and now she was shy? What the hell happened to her? But Pansy found it even odder when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Pansy," Said Narcissa, turning the witch around, "it's so nice to see you again. I'm glad you could make it…" Her blue eyes swept over Pansy's dressrobes and a small smirk grew on her lips. "D'Amour? I never thought you would actually do it, dear. All those times you would tell me how much you wanted to design robes, Pansy… Forgive me for not having faith. They are lovely."

"Thank you, Narcissa." Pansy smiled. "And it's lovely to see you again as well."

"Oh the pleasure is mine! The manor hasn't been the same without you…" She said, sighing softly and shaking her head. "The gardens are looking frail. I'm afraid I've never been as good with pruning as you. Now come along, Lucius must see you!"

Pansy shook her head. No. Lucius meant **him**. She wasn't ready. Her heart beat was racing, but for some reason, she couldn't find the words to say no. She obeyed and followed the blonde witch threw the throng of guest to another circle of people, this time consisting of wizards as well. Her eyes fell to the floor, to afraid to look and see if **he** was there.

"Lucius, darling, you remember Pansy Parkinson? Draco's friend from school?"

His gray eyes took in her earthly beauty, his cane tapping the ground lightly as he walked closer, taking her hand and kissing the outside palm lightly. "Of course I do, Cissa. I don't' forget such lovely guest." Lucius retorted with a hint of anger in his tone. "How are you, Mrs---,"

"Parkinson. Miss Parkinson, still." Answered Lucius looking up to meet his gaze.

He nodded. "Never married, either?" Sighed Lucius, softly.

"Pansy, you remember Blaise Zabini? His mother, Carina. Evan Rosier, my cousin and his wife, Patrice. --," Pansy nodded to each person and smiled as Narcissa introduced her to them. "And where that boy has run off too…"

"I'm here mother." A voice countered from behind Pansy.

Her insides froze.

"Who have you cornered—Holy fuck!" Draco gasped as he took a step closer and realized who Pansy was. The glass of wine he was holding fell to the ground and broke in shards, one managing to cut Pansy right in the ankle. "Fuck!"

"Draco! Language!" Lucius hissed. Narcissa scattered around with her wand out, cleaning the mess up as Draco and Pansy stared at each other, staring at anything but each other's eyes.

He had grown at least three inches. His blonde hair was longer, almost past his chin. His sharply cut angular face was more mature looking and his eyes… Ooh Merlin. Pansy couldn't breath. They were so piercing…

"Oh no, Pansy, dear you bleeding…" Said Narcissa, breaking the stare Pansy held with the handsome blonde. Pansy made a soft noise and looked down. "Let's go get this cleaned up."

"I'll take her," said Blaise Zabini form beside her, but Draco stepped in front of him and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll do it, Blaise. It's my fault." Draco gritted his teeth. The adults held a gaze before nodding at him and Blaise shrugged. "Pansy…" Murmured Draco, offering her his hand, wearing a skeptical expression.

She casted one look around and sucked in her bottom lip. Where was her mother? And Damn it, why the hell did that little shard of glass hurt so fucking much? She gave him a small look, her tongue feeling the thought of touching him. He was purely radiating to Pansy Parkinson. Draco gave her that, I-wont-bite-you look, though his eyes said other wise. She took a breath, seconds seemed like minutes, and took his hand.

That feeling… Oh god, it was like lightening had just been emitted into her body. He was so cold. Her hand felt like fire at his touch, and she could feel his pulse against her own, both racing. She absentmindedly licked her lips as he lead them to the furthest door leading into west wing. She could feel hot blood trickle down her ankle as she limped along slightly.

Eyes watched them, burning them as they made there was past crowd; So many wizards and witches. She could see from the corner of her eyes that Draco had a blank expression in his face. His lips were pressed into a tight scowl and his eyes were narrowed straight head. Pansy loosened her hand from his; the pressure form his had delicately bruised her skin pink.

When they finally made it out of the crowd, Draco let go of her hand completely and instead grabbed her arm tightly.

Pansy protested at the grip and growled, "Let me go."

He said nothing, merely shoved her into a dark room against the wall, while using his wand to close and lock the door. Pansy made a small noise, wriggling against him to free herself, but Draco had pressed his chest to hers, so close that he could feel the rapid beating of her heart, and pinned her arms to her side.

"What are you doing here?"

"Let _me go_…" Hissed Pansy, breathing heavily. "I'm a lady," she began, ignoring his cold glare, "not a doll. You're bruising me."

He growled. "_Fuck you, Pansy!_ I asked you a question! Now fucking _answer_ me!" His voice had risen at least an octave and he was breathing into her face. "Why are you here?"

"Draco---,"

"_WHY_?"

Pansy whimpered. "Draco, you're hurting me…"

Ice met fire as she lifted her gaze, meeting his eyes for the first time in over fives years, and instantly Draco's grip around her loosened. There were tears in her eyes? Not once in all his life, not since their childhood, had Draco seen Pansy look so vulnerable and weak. Never had he seen her wear an expression such as now. It made him angrier, more with himself than at her.

A growl was emitted form the wizards lips. He gave her a tight shove, knocking her head into the stone wall making her gasp and cry out, and he let go. Why now? Why did she have to come back now? Everything was just starting to settle down… Ever since they were torn apart, she was all he could think about, the only thing that kept him sane. But he was just beginning to accept that she was gone. But now, here she was standing in front of him dressed in her most expensive dressrobes and she was actually crying?

He wanted to pull his hair out, or just fuck her… He turned away from her. "Why did you come back?" He asked less aggressive then before.

Her deep brown eyes blinked back her tears. "I--,"

"Draco? Pansy?" Interrupted a voice form outside the room. The antic door handle raddled as the tried to enter. "Draco? Pansy? Are you two alright?"

Pansy closed her eyes tightly, sighed, and leaned her head against the cold stone as Draco glared at her for a moment and then went to unlock the door. His mother entered, her long blonde hair was falling in elaborated tresses down her back and her sapphire blue eyes grew into large saucers when she saw Pansy in distress.

"Draco, darling, why have you not cleaned this up?" Snapped Narcissa, rushing to Pansy's side. "Are you alright, Pansy? Shall I have Draco find your mother?"

"No, no, I'm quite alright, Mrs. Malfoy…" Pansy limbed away form the wall finding the nearest seat, which turned out to be a bed. She looked around, taking in the dark silk sheets of emerald, black iron bedpost, and marbled stone flooring. He had taken her to his room. "I think I just need to lie down for a minute…"

"Of course," Said Narcissa. "Draco, go back to the ball. Miss Davis calls for a dance. I'll clean her up and then you two can get back to catching up! Isn't it so nice to see each other again? Pansy your mother and I are happy you moved back, the manor just wasn't she same with you in Italy. And neither was Draco---,"

"**Mother**," Warned Draco, stopping in his tracks and glaring at his mother. "Please refrain yourself from speaking of my personal affairs." He glared at them both before departing.

Sighing Pansy slumped back against the cool silk sheets as Narcissa cleaned her leg up. She could feel her charms taking affect as a tingling sensation. It makes Pansy's toes curl and her lips twitch. But when it's gone she just breaths in and out for a minute, listening to Narcissa leaving and closes her eyes. She almost begins to fall asleep, but the fact that she's laying in Draco's bed makes her sick feeling. Angry. Furious. Envious. Hot. And… Happy; all at the same time. She wants to reach over and smell his sheets, but she already knows his musty scent and doesn't want it to be there any more. She just wants it to be gone.

With a soft moan, Pansy begins to sit up. She still feels a bit light headed, but not from her ankle, more from **him** and maybe knocking her head against the wall too hard. But she's not going to let him win and push here out this soon. She made a promise with her mother and tends to fulfill it. Plus, she really wanted to see if she could find more old school mates. It was rather intriguing the way people had changed.

Moments later, Pansy reached the ballroom, which was still packed full of chatting people, though she noticed more of the younger guest had drifted off into another room around the fireplace. She had gone back to find her mother, but Millicent found her first and stirred her back to the other ladies.

"Where did you go?" Asked Millicent, sipping on an expensive glass of pumpkin gen.

Pansy shrugged. "I had a run-in…"

"With him?" Whispered Millicent, giving her friend a quizzically look. Pansy nodded, not looking up at her any longer. "So…"

"So what?" Pansy taps her foot against the marble flooring. "Millie, I haven't seen him, or heard him in years…"

"Which makes this perfect. You need him. You two were best friends…"

Pansy resisted the urge to laugh at her friend. Since when did Millicent act so… _soft_? Millicent was always the rude girl, the one to snarl at everything, the cat lover, the troll… Pansy merely shook her head and looked around the crowd, waving to Tracey.

"It's over."

Millicent frowned. "He needs you. You know he almost got married?"

Heart stopped. "What?" Muttered Pansy. She felt dizzy now. Light headed. He was going to get married?

"When you left, Pansy he was awful… He wouldn't talk to anyone. He was so cold. For a year he left, went looking for you, while working for You-Know-Who… when he came back with nothing, his father sat him down and told him it was time to move on," Said Millicent, giving a skeptical sigh. "He was going to marry Padma Patil."

"What?" Pansy couldn't believe it. She knew Padma before Draco. They were very close, even in school they got along, unlike Pansy and her twin, Parvati. They had never quite got along. Her giggly, over-obnoxious, and ditzy side had annoyed Pansy all their childhood. They were purebloods, Padma's father was wealthy enough- Not quite up to Parkinson or Malfoy standards, but wealthy- and Padma was smart. "What happened?"

"He backed out. Padma was hurt. She still wont talk to him. According to her sister, who recently married Dean Thomas? That muggleborn who was always drawing, remember him? Right, him. Anyways, according to Parvati, Padma had really fallen for him. She took it hard." Millicent clicked her tongue and drowned the rest of her drink. "Last I heard, Padma was working as a healer…"

"How long ago was that?"

She shrugged. "Maybe two years ago?" She replied as Vincent made his way over to her. "Let's change the subject… Vincent darling." She greeted, kissing the raven-haired boy on the lips gently.

"Dance with me, Mille's?" He purred, holding his hand out.

Millicent grinned. "Of course. Pansy…"

"Have fun." Said Pansy, nonchalantly, waving her off and smiling to Vincent.

She sighed to herself as she watched them dance for a minute. Crabbe and Millie… Who would have thought that they would actually fall in love? She looked so happy, and he actually looked intelligent holding her close to him like that…

"Miss Parkinson, how about a nice dance?" Purred a deep voice behind Pansy. She turned swiftly on heel to see Blaise Zabini grinning at her stupidly. "It's nice to see you again."

"I'd love to." She replied smirking and taking his caramel hand in her own. "On the contrary, Mister Zabini."

He took her hand in his own, his other hand grasping onto her waist as a contemporary ballroom song played. She had taken enough lessons as a girl and attended enough dances to know how to dance, and Zabini had too as well. Not once did he step on her feet. Nor did he ever attempt to dip her. He attempted small talk, chatting up on his life and everyone once in while would smile at her, and kiss her cheek.

"You're an exceptional dancer, Pansy."

Pansy smirked. "Thank you."

Blaise grinned at her, showing her his beautiful set of pearly white teeth. "If it's not to bold to ask, where did you go?"

Pansy knew he was going to ask her that, and she had prepared for it. She kept her composure and nodded. "Not at all." She said, taking a step back. "My mother took me to Italy to stay in our summer home… I've been living there for the past five years, until recently, when I brought my mother home and opened a shop."

"Italy?" Blaise mused. Pansy nodded. "Well, that would be one reason he never found you…"

"What?" Snapped Pansy, pulling away slightly. She wished people would stop talking about the past… and Draco! "Blaise, may we stay away form this subject for tonight. I'd like to enjoy this night, and I'm afraid I've already been bombarded enough with questions and statements…"

"As you wish…" He replied, bluntly. Pansy could hear an icy edge laced in his tone though. "Ah, I see we have a guest…"

Pansy smiled shyly at Blaise before looking over her shoulder too see who the guest was, only to feel her heart beat race again.

"Blaise, may I cut in?"

Blaise nods. "Of course mate… Pansy," Says Blaise, kissing her hand and then her cheek in an affectionate way. "It's been a lovely dance and chat." With one last smile, Blaise swept away from the two.

Draco and Pansy star at each other. Pansy having gathered more courage cleared her throat at the wizard when a new song started. It's beat faster than the songs she and Blaise had danced too. Draco merely starred at her.

"I hated when you did that." He muttered.

Pansy sighed and rolled her eyes, "Are you going to dance with me or just reminisce on the past?" Her tone was thick and blunt, unlike before.

He growled and pulled her arm. "I hated that too. I still hate it."

He pulled her roughly to him, one arm clutching her squared hip and then other firmly planted into her hand. They moved fluently. He was a better dancer than Blaise, no doubt. The song played a few measures before Draco let her loose and spun her away from his body and pulled her back, allowing her to twirl back into his arms with a 'snap'.

She hissed when he took a tighter hold of her. "Well, don't get use to it. I have no plans on ever seeing you again," Snapped Pansy, grabbing his arm and pulling it from her so his grip was softer.

"Is that so?"

One, two, three, one, two three, spin, pop.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy." Retorted Pansy, pulling away. "You wont have to worry about me ever again."

"Who said I worried?"

"No one."

"Then how do you know I did?"

She smirked. "I see it in your eyes."

"Do you know I what I see in yours?" He asked, staring at squarely into her eyes. The deep brown off setting her form her pale, moon glowing skin. She smirked and asked what, and Draco could only snarl, "Fear. Lies. Lust. Lo---,"

"Your eyes deceive you then," interrupted Pansy, stepping on his foot and smearing dust to the highly polished black shoes he wore. "Perhaps I can recommend spectacles."

The music grew louder and then softer. Draco laughed. "I can see perfectly fine. Malfoy's have never had eye sight problems."

"There's always a first for everything." She said in a syrupy tone, smirking. When the song finally ended, Pansy pulled away. "Thank you for the dance Mister Malfoy," Said Pansy, giving him her hand, "Have a nice life." Her voice was venomous and low, as he kissed her outside hand with a uncompassionate touch.

She tried walking away, but Draco still had hold of her hand and didn't let go.

"Unhand me," Demanded Pansy.

Draco smirked and replied, "We haven't finished this. One more dance Miss Parkinson… That is if your still a _Parkinson_?" He quirked a well groomed brow at the ebony haired witch.

She snorted. "I will always be a Parkinson," declared Pansy, toying with her hair. "One more dance…"

"Always? No plans of marriage?" He asked, pulling her back to him. "Just fucking around instead?"

Pansy growled, resisting the urge to bite his neck. "You have _no_ right to talk to me like that." She hissed, as the music speed up to a tango. "What a perfect dance for us," muttered Pansy. "And to let you know, I'm _still_ pure."

"You didn't answer my question." He hissed, stepping up to her. His hand found her hip and his fingers dug into her delicate skin making her gasp out in pain.

Left foot, right, up, back. He squared their shoulders and lead her around a into a small dip.

"_Never_." She replied.

Draco smirked and pulled her back up. "Really, and why's that?"

"It's none of your business."

He growled into her hear, "Everything is my business. Who you date; kiss; fuck…" His voice trailed off as he felt her shiver. "You left me, Pansy. _Why_?"

"As once stated; That's none of your concern."

"_EVERYTHING_ about you is _my_ concern now… What happened to _us_? We had plans, Pansy… Anything you do, concerns me, because no matter what, I will always be part of you and you know it. Don't fuck around with me. You screwed up our future, together. I came back for you, and you were gone. No one knew where you went," reprimanded Draco, anger spilling from his lips. "You owe me, you owe _everyone_ an explanation…"

Pansy didn't know what to say. "Owe you nothing." She retorted, pulling away and beginning to walk away, but Draco moved before to stop her.

"You can't hide form me."

Step. Push. Dip. Leg kick. Step. Step.

Heavy breathing, Pansy replied, her lips against the shell of his ear, "But I can try."

"I won't let you."

"You're going to try and stop me?" Asked Pansy, amused. She even let a small chuckle slip form her lips. "I'd love to see you try."

"Believe me, I will… D'Amour?" He mused. "You honestly plan on living your life single and working as a robestress?"

"I don't make the robes. Merely designed them."

He smirked and dipped her low, almost till her dark ebony hair was on the ground. "The same thing, my Pansy."

"I'm not yours." She hissed.

"You didn't think that five years-ago?"

"Bastard!" She hissed, grinding herself into him and wrapping her leg around, and then dipping down in a circle. "Forget the past, Draco, and move on. We're over. I've moved on. Now you need to. I'm sorry I don't kiss the ground you walk on anymore, but I've grown up, now you should."

She could see pain his eyes, but Draco was always good at placing a mask over his emotions. She blinked at him for a moment before shaking her head and sighing. "I don't even know you anymore, Draco. We're strangers…"

He let go after bringing her up form a dip and stared at her from arms length. "You're right Pansy. We don't know each other anymore… You're not the girl I feel in love with…" She choked slightly. "Is this what you wanted, Pansy?"

"N-No…" She stammered.

He shook his head. "I just want to know one thing, Pansy, before you leave: Why are you pushing me away?"

She starred at him, and when she didn't answer, Draco just gave a deep sigh and began to walk away. Her dark eyes swept over his dark robes, and instantly she let out a small shock. He was wearing one of her robes… The pain and guilt of watching walk away again- it burned.

"… Wait!"

"I'm going," said Draco, over his shoulder.

Pansy growled. "The songs not over… Finish the dance and then you can go."

He turned back to her, almost bumping into another couple, and smirked. He didn't move to her fast, but his strides were long. "Fine."

She clung to his shoulder as they began to dance again and pressed her lips into a tight line. "My mother fled the country with me," She began, softly, looking him in the eye, "she didn't want me to be like my father. We moved into her old summer house her family used in Italy… I was forbidden to write anyone and I left before I could say goodbye to even one person. My father never came back for me. When we heard the war was over I moved back to find you and my father."

"Why didn't you find me?" Asked Draco, skeptically. "I've been here the whole time."

"I did find you. I knew where you were, that you were still living here. But I couldn't Draco. I've been scared… Confused. I didn't know how you'd take it. I wasn't even going to come to this, but my mother persuaded me…"

"You could have ran away…"

"… To what?"

"Me."

Pansy sighed. "Draco, think about it. You were caught up in the war. You wouldn't have time for me…"

"I would have made time." He replied.

"I heard you were going to get married…"

Draco nodded, but kept his eyes looking over her shoulder. "We could turn back time…"

"Or move on---,"

"… Or start from where we left off?" He suggested, looking down at her with a pointed gaze. He lifted her chin and ran his thumb over her jaw. "You were always my sweetest sin…"

The words were the last thing she had sought him to say. She could feel a single tear fall gracefully form her eye and her jaw quiver slightly. "Draco…" She blinked as his thumb brushed over the tear and brushed it away, but before she could blink, his lips had sealed over her own.

His arms fell from her hands and wrapped around her waist and her arms laced his shoulder. His lips were firm against hers. It started of innocent almost and deepened with lust, anger, longing… She melted and felt him pull away.

"Come on. I want to show you something…"

Pansy snorted softly. "Okay…"

He took her by the hand, Millicent, Blaise, Vincent, Daphne all gapping along with a few others, though Tracey looked rather envious, and dragged her form the ballroom once again to the same wing they had left earlier. As soon as he made it too his room, his quickly used his wand to lock the door once again. He pushed her against the door with his free hand and attacked her lips. Pansy gasped out when his lips trailed a hot fiery trail down her neck.

"Start from where we left off…" She murmured, pulling his blonde hair and kissing his lips deeply. "I love your robe."

"I do too… Very nice…" He smirked licking a small line down her neck and over her collarbone. "And yours… Only you would wear pink to a Christmas ball… How's your ankle?"

"Humm.. Better… Almost… You should kiss it better…" She grinned into his lips, applying several little kisses to his lips repeatedly.

Draco smirked and picked her up, carried her to the bed, and dropped her into the pillows. "I think I can handle that…" Said Draco, brushing back her dark hair form her face. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too…"

He smirked and nibbled on her lip. "Do you know what I love most about you, Pansy Parkinson?" She shook her head. "That even when your angry you turn me on… Do you know how many times to night I wanted to just shove you in here and rip that pretty little robe you?"

"Six times?" She asked, smirking.

He laughed. "No. Try about thirty…" He kissed her gently on the lips and brushed his hand over her cheek. "Love you." He murmured coaxing her lips.

"I love you." She said, toying his robe. "Your mother seemed happy to see me again…"

"She never shut up about you… Father became jealous I think…"

Pansy giggled. "Well, who wouldn't?" She joked. "I want to be with you…"

"You are with me."

She kissed him softly. "I want to be with you completely, forever, Draco Malfoy…"

A/N: Annnnd that's the end… You can use your imagination from there. I hope everyone enjoyed. If anyone else has any request, please feel free to ask! Review please and tell me how you liked it! Thank you for reading!

--_Isabella_


End file.
